Home Alone
by baekcunt
Summary: pwp fem!baekhyun chanbaek smut


Baekhyun selalu basah di bawah sana. Vaginanya gatal, ingin disodok dengan benda keras dan panjang setiap waktu. Kalau Baekhyun sendirian, dia suka mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menyetel musik kesukaannya sementara jemarinya yang lentik mengelus-elus bibir vaginanya. Awalnya hanya mengelus, lama-lama jari-jarinya masuk ke lubangnya yang becek dan hangat, menyodok dua hingga tiga jari keluar masuk. Suaranya mendesah-desah keenakan diredam oleh musiknya yang keras.

Baekhyun punya pacar. Namanya Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tinggi, tampan, lengannya berotot. Kalau dia sedang mengangkat barang berat, urat-urat di lengannya sering timbul membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah penis Chanyeol juga berurat kalau sedang tegang. Setiap kali Baekhyun membayangkan Chanyeol menyetubuhinya, dia selalu tidak tahan hingga dia harus merapatkan pahanya. Ia bisa merasakan vaginanya berkedut sendiri dan cairannya merembes keluar.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun suatu ketika saat mereka sedang bermain video game di rumah Chanyeol. Hanya ada mereka berdua karena kedua orang tua Chanyeol sedang pergi mengunjungi neneknya di luar kota.

Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol, sangat dekat hingga dadanya menempel ke lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang bermain video game otomatis menengok karena kaget merasakan dada Baekhyun yang kenyal di lengannya. "Chanyeol aku pengen dikontolin."

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol merinding mendengar bisikan Baekhyun di telinganya. Matanya mengerjap-erjap berusaha mengulangi kata-kata Baekhyun di kepalanya. "huh?" Tanya Chanyeol berharap yang dia dengar itu salah.

Tangan Baekhyun mengelus paha Chanyeol, terus ke selangkangannya. Ia mengelus-elus penis Chanyeol dari balik celananya sambil terus menekan dadanya ke lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dirinya membesar di dalam celananya, bangun karena elusan tangan Baekhyun.

Layar sudah menunjukkan game over saat Chanyeol menaruh stiknya dan menarik Baekhyun ke kamar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kelojotan, kakinya terbuka lebar, vaginanya yang merah dan basah terpampang jelas di depan Chanyeol yang sudah telanjang dengan penis tegak dan gemuk, membuat lubang vagina Baekhyun semakin gatal ingin diperkosa.

Chanyeol sudah memasukkan tiga jari ke dalam vagina Baekhyun, menyodok-nyodok lubang berlendir itu dengan cepat membuat yang punya vagina ingin menutup kakinya tak tahan. Baekhyun mendesah-desah seperti bintang porno cairannya terus keluar membanjiri jari-jari kasar Chanyeol. "Kamu pengen apa tadi huh?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Baekhyun di sofa. Sangat vulgar membuat Chanyeol kaget. Pemilihan kata Baekhyun sangat kotor dan nakal, siapa yang menyangka? Baekhyun adalah wanita imut yang menjadi incaran laki-laki sekampus karena tingkahnya yang lucu dan wajahnya yang baby face. "Kamu mau dikontolin? Memek kamu udah basah banget sayang, pake jari aja kamu udah kelojotan tapi kamu minta dikontolin huh?" Chanyeol memutuskan ikut bermain dalam skenario yang Baekhyun buat. Kalau Baekhyun ingin bicara sevulgar itu, Chanyeol juga bisa.

"Kamu mau aku masukin kontol aku ke memek kamu? Kamu mau dientot Baekhyun? Mau disodok-sodok pake kontol sampe kamu orgasme?" Baekhyun merapatkan vaginanya di antara jari-jari Chanyeol, dinding vaginanya semakin gatal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ahhh ... iya.. a-aahh masukin kontol kamu yeol."

Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol mengeluarkan ketiga jemarinya dari lubang memerah Baekhyun. Vagina itu berkedut-kedut , terbuka lebar di depan mata Chanyeol yang kelaparan. Chanyeol mengocok penisnya cepat sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua mengerang menahan nikmat, seluruh batang Chanyeol ditelan oleh lubang ketat Baekhyun, menariknya lebih dalam. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan seketika menggenjot vagina kekasihnya tersebut, tangannya merayap meremas kedua payudaranya yang terpampang tanpa helai kain.

Bunyi becek selangkangan mereka yang beradu terdengar keras karena Chanyeol menggenjot kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat membuat Baekhyun lemas dan kewalahan di bawahnya, nafasnya cepat, vaginanya penuh, pahanya berlendir dan kakinya terbuka lebar. Mulutnya mendesah tanpa henti, pinggulnya ikut bergerak menyeimbangi sodokan penis Chanyeol yang terus merojok liang kewanitaannya.

"Ahhh! Chanyeol fuck my cunt, yeahh oh god fuck!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol terus menerus menumbuk gspotnya dan menggesek-gesekkan jempolnya pada klitoris Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sangat kewalahan dengan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi dari Chanyeol langsung sampai pada orgasmenya yang entahlah keberapa kali. Ia menjepit batang Chanyeol agar lebih lambat karena dinding dalamnya sangat sensitif namun Chanyeol yang kuat malah menggenjot lebih keras, membuat Baekhyun kelojotan tak tahan diperkosa seusai orgasmenya.

"Ini kamu udah dikontolin Baekhyun, gimana tahan gak?" tanya Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tak menjawab karena pikirannya yang kacau.

Chanyeol menyodok penisnya lebih cepat seolah dia tidak punya waktu lagi. Dia memajumundurkan pinggulnya hingga dia orgasme di dalam Baekhyun yang lemas, nafas tak beraturan.


End file.
